Red
by TheScarlettRaven
Summary: Dean would do anything to make Sam's pain go away. S1 onshot. Wincest Warning! Adult content.


Red

Summary- Dean would do anything to make Sam's pain go away. S1 onshot. **Wincest Warning!**

This was done as a challenge at Live Journal for the word red.

Sam's head wound wasn't deep, but like all head wounds it was bleeding like crazy. Dean had Sam laid out on the bed next to the bedside lamp so that he had good lighting to clean the wound. It had only taken a few minutes to gather all the first aide supplies he needed. .

Dean quickly gave Sam some pain relievers and after his little brother had settled down, he started to clean the wound. It was a clean cut, and not deep so after cleaning it, Dean slapped a few butterfly bandages on the wound and then started to clean up his mess.

It had been a long night, so Dean wasn't surprised that Sam had fallen asleep under his ministrations.

As Dean began to clear away the first aide kit, he noticed that Sam's wound had soaked the pillow case. The blood hadn't dried yet and it was bright red against the bleached white cotton pillow case. The drops of red on white took him back in time.

_It took Dean back to his first taste of Sam. A first taste of forbidden passion and love._

_It had been a few months ago, the first time that Sam had fallen into Dean's arms._

_Sam was caught up in one of his nightmares that had been a frequent occurrence after the death of Jess. His baby brother was writhing in bed and Dean knew what was coming next, his brother screaming Jess's name and jolting awake. Dean moved quickly shaking his brother awake before the violent climax to the dream came._

_The elder Winchester had done this many times over the last two months, but this time was different. Sam's eyes opened and he grabbed Dean and before Dean could think his lips were being plundered by Sam's. He knew that he should've been shocked by Sam's actions but the overwhelming need to do whatever his brother needed caused Dean to follow his instincts. If this was what Sam needed then Dean would give it to him._

_Sam pulled away from the kiss long enough to vocalize his need. "Dean make the pain go away."_

_Dean went into big brother mode, he needed to stop Sam's pain. _

_That night Dean did his best to make Sam forget his first love and the pain. The sex had been fast and hard._

_Dean had experimented around a bit and was no virgin when it came to woman or men. He soon realized that his brother was still a bit innocent to some aspects of sex._

_Sam said little during their frantic lovemaking, but did make one demand of Dean. "I want to feel you inside me." Dean at that point had asked Sam if he had ever been with another man. Sam had shaken his head no, to caught up in the moment to vocalize an answer._

_Dean had prepped his brother, as best he could but Sam was demanding and he could tell that the physical pain was helping his brother forget the mental pain of everything he had suffered recently. Sam needed it to be rough, so that he could forget._

_Sam was so tight and felt so good, Dean wanted to just enjoy the tightness, but Sam was having none of that. His baby brother started moving against Dean. Pain lines were visible on Sam's sweat stained face, but his mouth was open with moans of pleasure. _

_Dean tried to make it good for Sam by taking his length into his hands and stroking it in time to the thrusts of his own body. It didn't take long, Sam had needed a quick release, a momentary escape from his loss. _

_Dean felt his little brother's body trembling below him as Sam shot streams of come all over his big brother's hands. Dean couldn't help but to follow shortly after as Sam tensed around his member._

_Once the uncontrollable passion had subsided, Dean looked down at Sam. He smiled down at Sam and noticed the peaceful look on the younger man's face. His little brother's mind and body were finally at rest at least for the moment. Dean slowly pulled out of his brother, and that was when he had noticed Sam's blood, bright and red on the white sheet below him._

Blood red and bright had always been part of their out of control lives, but that night it had been what his little brother needed to forget.

Love to hear what you thought!


End file.
